


Close Quarters

by magicalgirldoe



Category: Alcatraz Series - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Big flustered Alcatraz energy in this one, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalgirldoe/pseuds/magicalgirldoe
Summary: Well, it was okay for about 30 seconds. Then, Alcatraz realized that Bastille wasreally closeto him. The supply closet was so small that she was practically on top of him. And it wasreally distracting.(Originally written in 2016, reposted)
Relationships: Bastille Dartmoor/Alcatraz Smedry
Kudos: 11





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Another old drabble, originally written in 2016 for this situation prompt: "We’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine.”

“Ga-!”

“For once in your life, keep your mouth shut, Smedry.” 

Bastille pressed her hand forcefully against Alcatraz’s mouth, effectively keeping him from finishing his cry. The two were pressed together in what was, quite possibly, the tiniest supply closet in the entire library, and even though there was barely any light to see by, the boy could still make out her fierce glare staring him down.

“If we get stuck in here even longer, _you_ are getting all the blame,” she whispered. “We’ve already been here long enough.”

He nodded meekly, and she finally removed her hand, but not before narrowing her eyes at him in one last warning.

The two had infiltrated a library to swipe some important books back from the librarians-books in the Forgotten Language. While getting in had been easy enough, finding the books without being seen had taken quite some time, and getting out was even harder. Alcatraz had finally called Grandpa Smedry; his grandfather had assured him that he would create a diversion that would allow them to escape.

But, as usual, he was late.

So, in preparation for their escape, Bastille had pulled Alcatraz into this supply closet, and it seemed like they would be there for a while. The boy reassured himself that this wouldn’t be too bad. Right?

Well, it was okay for about 30 seconds. Then, Alcatraz realized that Bastille was _really close_ to him. The supply closet was so small that she was practically on top of him. And it was _really distracting._

Alcatraz already knew that Bastille smelled like soap, but he had never realized how strong it was. He felt himself getting dizzy with every breath. _Shattering glass,_ she was incredibly close to him and she was so warm; her shoulder was pressed into his chest and he could feel her body heat. Could she feel his heart beating way too fast? He wasn’t sure; could shoulders feel that kind of thing? Trying to slow down his heartbeat didn’t change anything.

“My leg is falling asleep. I’m moving.” In a split second, Bastille whipped around, so that now she was even _more_ on top of him, their legs tangled together and their faces inches apart. A few strands of her silver hair fell and brushed Alcatraz’s face; _how is her hair that soft?_ He felt himself blushing heavily.

“Something wrong, Smedry?”

“…What?” Alcatraz wasn’t willing to admit that his brain might have stopped working for a few seconds. “No! Nothing!” He laughed sheepishly.

Bastille gave him a suspicious look. “Really? I know it’s dark in here, but you look pretty red to me.”

“It’s nothing, really…” _Why do girls smell so weird? Why do they feel so weird?_ He was panicking and he wasn’t sure why.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, then leaned in closer to him. Alcatraz felt his mind start to fuzz out again.

From outside the closet came a loud crash, then some screaming and a lot of footsteps. 

Bastille gasped. “Leavenworth!” She immediately jumped up, kicking open the door. “Come on, Smedry!”

Unfortunately, Alcatraz hadn’t fully come back down to earth yet. And he was pretty sure his legs wouldn’t work anyway; after being tangled up like that, they felt like they were filled with jelly. 

“Alcatraz, come on!” She tried to yank him to his feet, but his mind still felt rather hazy and balance wasn’t his strong suit. Bastille huffed. “I can’t believe I have to do this.”

And that is how Alcatraz Smedry got carried out of the library, bridal-style, by his knight.

Grandpa Smedry’s car was waiting outside, with Sing in the shotgun seat. “There you are, my boy!” he said as Bastille slid into the backseat, setting Alcatraz down beside her. “Sorry we’re late. On the bright side, Sing created a rather nice diversion, if I do say so myself.”

“It was nothing. I only knocked over two shelves.”

At that point, Alcatraz finally regained full consciousness. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. “…Thanks.”

As the car sped away from the curb, the boy glanced over at Bastille sitting beside him. She was still looking at him quizzically. “What was wrong with you back there?”

“I…I’m not really sure, Bastille.”

“Alright,” Suddenly, her expression shifted, and she smiled. To Alcatraz, it was slightly terrifying. “But whatever it was, I’m using it against you next time.”

He felt himself getting dizzy just thinking about it.


End file.
